


A PINCH OF SALT

by OminousPredictions



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions
Summary: This is not a salt fic like some I have written and many I have read. This is an analysis of the infamous episode “Chameleon” which gave birth to the idea of the Salt Fic. The episode annoyed me, yes, and continues to do so. However, I intend to explore why the events happened other than the standard excuses of “bad writing” and the like. Why are the classmates’ reactions so devoid of logic? What makes Lila such a manipulative liar? And why is Adrien’s advice not as bad as it appears on the surface?Also feel free to use this as a basis from which to construct a salt fic of your own. I will be analysing Lila’s character in particular and including potential scenarios where she can be exposed.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	A PINCH OF SALT

==================================================================

To start, I hate Lila. Absolutely, unequivocally, unrepentantly HATE her. And I enjoy a good salt fic as much as anyone else when it involves her getting well-deserved comeuppance for her truly reprehensible actions and personality. But that’s where I tend to differ from other salt fic writers in that I only target HER. I see the flaws in the other characters like Alya and Adrien, but I don’t go overboard in heaping great piles of salt on top of them because they don’t deserve it. Yes, they were a bit gullible and should not have been so quick to side with Lila, but we should look at the possible explanations for said behaviour. 

Lila’s lies.

The class.

Adrien’s advice.

ONE: LILA’S LIES

Lila is a liar. That much is clear. She seems to have a lonely home life with a mother who works as a diplomat and isn’t often home and seemingly no other family members. While this might be a partial excuse for her compulsive lying and attention-seeking ways, it’s not her lying that makes her such a vile character. Lying in and of itself isn’t necessarily bad; sometimes we have to lie to protect our own or others feelings or physical well-being, like how Marinette conceals her identity as Ladybug from her family and friends. It is HOW and WHY Lila lies that makes her so loathsome and despicable and devoid of sympathy. It’s quite clear that she enjoys the idea of making Marinette miserable and angry with her lies and shows no remorse at the fact that she’s emotionally manipulating innocent teenagers in a way that could seriously hurt or warp them in the future. Take her promise to introduce Nathaniel to a prominent manga publisher in “Ladybug”, showing Nino’s music to some Hollywood big-wigs in “Volpina” or boasting about her supposed charity works with Prince Ali in “Ladybug”. These are promises she cannot deliver on if they actually ask her to do so, and could really harm them by making them more reluctant to trust others in the future or lose a genuine opportunity for advancement in their chosen passions because they listened to her lies. Nathaniel in particular clearly has issues with trust and opening himself up if his reactions in “Evillustrator” and “Reverser” are any indication; Lila deliberately stringing him along and possibly ruining his future prospects or advancements could tip him into becoming a shut-in recluse reluctant to let anyone in close to him again out of fear of being lied to again. She has also twice put some of her classmates’ future careers in jeopardy; her false interview for Lila in “Ladybug” could get Alya slammed for not checking her sources and sour both the Ladybug’s reputation as a trustworthy source of information and Alya’s own efforts to break into journalism, whilst her framing Marinette for academic theft, assault and larceny could have seriously derailed the girl’s entire future. What companies would want to employ a juvenile delinquent expelled from such a prestigious school, after all? Yet she shows no remorse for this, if said consequences have even crossed her mind. Furthermore, she also shows no regard for the fact that proclaiming herself as Ladybug’s best friend could put her and those close to her in serious danger from Hawk Moth or anyone else with a grudge against or obsession with Ladybug, who might decide to kidnap her and/or her mother and friends in order to gain leverage over the heroine and who might not be especially happy or inclined to be merciful when the truth is revealed.

Leaving that aside, Lila shows definite signs of having some mental or personality disorder. She has many of the classic traits of psychopathy/sociopathy such as lack of empathy, inability to acknowledge her own shortcomings, easily provoked into developing and obsessively holding grudges over extremely petty matters, enjoyment of pain in others, able to convincingly simulate an appearance of normalcy and viewing people as tools or obstacles rather than as actual people. There are also elements of antisocial personality disorder, which itself is often used as an indicator that the person is psychopathic. Such traits are, in addition to the above examples, persistent disregard for social rules, norms, codes of conduct and obligations, inability to maintain relationships of romantic or friendly natures, acting impulsively and without forethought, and marked readiness to blame others or offer up excuses for their behaviour in a way that implies it is not their fault. Whilst I am no medical or psychological professional, Lila’s lying behaviour and willingness to throw in with a supervillain terrorist for the sake of petty revenge over a slight highly supports this prognosis as she has little regard for committing illegal acts like stalking, harassment, framing for crimes and committing truancy and identity fraud.

In regards to her pursuit of Adrien, it is clear that she does hold some form of twisted affection for him and genuinely believes she loves him, if the horn given to her by Oni-Chan is any indication, but her idea of love clearly differs from the norm. However, her affections for Adrien are clearly targeted towards WHAT he represents, rather than WHO he is. Adrien, from her point of view, is wealthy, handsome, polite, well-connected and easily accommodating towards those he considers his friends; essentially the ideal boyfriend. She is clearly fixated on this dream version of Adrien and is determined to keep him that way by ignoring or getting rid of his faults or quirks that threaten that idealised image of him. Her selfish obsession for him also causes her to exhibit behaviour common in abusive partners, namely by trying to drive away any other emotional connections he has like his friends or other potential love interests, leaving him with only her. She has shown attempts to do this in “Oni-Chan”, where she took a selfie of herself forcefully planting a kiss on him after seeing photos of Ladybug, Marinette and Kagami in his room and sent it to all his contacts, and “Chameleon” where she took his appearance and tried to ruin his friendship with Nino. To further support her jealous and possessive attitude towards him, she makes every attempt to be as close to him as possible during school hours and photo shoots, to the extent that there are barely inches between them, and also does not respect his boundaries. Even if Adrien doesn’t actually say anything, his body language clearly shows he is uncomfortable with having her constantly invading his personal space yet she ignores it or doesn’t even notice it in the first place.

Finally, her complete refusal to acknowledge her own mistakes, wrongdoings and deceptions make her an utterly despicable person whom we all wish to see get a meaningful comeuppance. Lila clearly views the world in terms of herself; everyone is either a tool to be used until it’s no longer useful, or an obstacle to be removed with extreme prejudice and by any means necessary, with no middle ground, and lies, cheats, steals and manipulates to achieve this goal without regards for the consequences. Let’s look at these potential consequences and how she could be exposed.

For starters, her lies are extremely flimsy and one good look will bring the whole thing crumbling down like a poorly constructed Jenga tower. She relies on her natural charisma and skill with words to maintain the deception, playing the frightened, upset or ill girl card to deflect ire and suspicion onto those who question her, as well as considerable application of half-truths and gaslighting to keep her audience reeled in and unsure if they can trust their own eyes, ears and minds. Owing to her low regard for the intelligence and meaning of her fellow classmates, she doesn’t bother to keep her lies consistent; claimed injuries and disabilities change location, get worse or are miraculously cured in the blink of an eye. Anyone who knows even the slightest bit about such injuries would grow either very concerned or very suspicious, especially since some of them would certainly require specialised care and handling like crutches, bandages, slings or braces. A concerned or suspicious teacher like Ms. Bustier, Mr. Damocles or Ms. Mendeleiev could note this and inform medical personnel or even Lila’s own mother about their concerns regarding all her ailments, maladies and conditions. Alternatively, one of the more sporty classmates like Alix or Kim could bring it up for them or someone else to connect the dots or the ones who know she’s lying like Marinette or Adrien could “innocently” bring up how they were so worried about her health that they called in the school nurse or a private doctor to look at her. Cue the firestorm.

Next, we have the empty promises she makes to the class about people she knows, things she has done and connections she can exploit. Sooner or later, one of them is going to ask her to deliver on this and she won’t be able to. For added angst or irony, it can take place at the same time as an event where they can win a chance to meet a celebrity or get themselves noticed in the industries they want to break into. Either they can ask Lila to help them or she can overhear them talking about it and brag about her supposed connections, offering to talk to the person in question. Naturally, nothing comes of this as Lila strings them along for a while and vanishes until the heat dies down, leaving them distraught at their missed opportunity and the revelation of Lila’s true nature. The ending here can be varied; they can be akumatised as a result of their anger and disappointment, sadly realise Marinette was telling the truth and join her side after apologising or dismiss it as a fluke and keep being strung along by Lila. Alternatively, they could get a happy ending by discovering that Marinette or another classmate submitted their name on their behalf and they got in, or got in on their own merit and ask the person about their good friend Lila, only to be set straight. Your choice.

Then there’s her treatment of Marinette and Adrien. Were I in either of their positions, I would want to be as far away from Lila as possible. Marinette, finally cracking, decides to stop playing around or finally switch to different tactics against Lila. As someone who is well-connected herself, she can simply bring in the celebrities she actually does know to debunk Lila’s claims and shatter her. Alternatively, she could bring all of Lila’s ailments and absences to the attention of higher authorities like the school board or even Lila’s mother and let the dominoes fall. In Adrien’s case, she’ll more than likely overreach herself either because she thinks boys can’t say no (they can, by the way), or because of her arrangement with Gabriel making her think she can get away with anything, finally pushing Adrien one inch too far. 

Linking to all of the above, akumatisation. Lila’s going to get someone akumatised sooner or later, intentionally or otherwise. Likely when someone finally realises she’s manipulating them and confronts her in a rage, she’ll do the same thing to them that she did to Marinette and threaten them into silence or she’ll make them suffer even more. Likely not having the same strength of will (and encouragement from a kwami) as Marinette, they end up akumatised and go after Lila with blood on their mind. Depending on who it is, she can end up in either a humiliating situation (Reflekta, Bubbler or Princess Fragrance), forced to confess her lies (Lady Wifi or Reverser) or find herself in mortal danger (Evillustrator, Stoneheart or Timebreaker). Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to help her, only for her to be a very uncooperative rescue victim (possibly even trying to sabotage Ladybug so she makes a potentially fatal slip-up) and is completely ungrateful when they do save her. Lila’s lying tendencies and petty grudges means that she rapidly alienates the few people who know of her lies and are still willing to help her, only for her to continually throw their offers of help and redemption back in their faces. This will leave her with no one to turn to when the truth eventually comes out and absolutely no one willing to break her inevitable fall. Marinette and Adrien, who are sometimes too nice for their own good, would still have been willing to help her and shield her from the full anger of the others when her lies are revealed, but in the wake of “Oni-Chan” and “Ladybug” have probably decided to cut their losses and leave her to the wolves.

Finally, there’s the legal trouble she could find herself in. Having missed what appears to be months of school whilst off on supposed charity trips, Lila would be facing charges of truancy and punishment ranging from expulsion to a very hefty fine. This also ties into her crimes against Marinette, which would be bullying, slander and emotional abuse. It’s also more than likely that she’s forged her mother’s signature and given false contact information to the school in the event they try to contact her, which would be identity theft. On top of that, her attitude towards Adrien could see her labelled as a stalker and landed with charges of sexual harassment, something which she likely wouldn’t be walking away from considering who his father is. And to add to THAT, there’s the small matter of her being a willing accomplice of Hawk Moth. Given that Hawk Moth regularly attacks the capital city of France with super-powered individuals he’s influenced to his cause, he’s more than likely been labelled a terrorist by the government. Akumatised victims aren’t punished because they’re not in their right mind when doing his bidding and any damage they cause is fixed by Ladybug’s Miraculous power. However, Lila is willingly helping him and that is a serious crime. Adding to the legal consequences of that is the fact that she is the daughter of a fairly senior diplomat, which would have serious political ramifications on a potentially global scale. 

So to sum up, I believe Lila should be the only target of a salt fic because she is the only one who has demonstrated herself as a completely loathsome individual who has spat on all offers of redemption and second chances and takes clear enjoyment in what she does to people without regard for their feelings. I’m not a certified expert on the medical and political topics I’ve mentioned above, but I’ve studied these things in the past and they all fit Lila almost to a T. Individuals with such disorders often end up living criminal or parasitic lifestyles, as their inability to recognise certain actions as wrong and follow the rules of society means they have difficulty holding down a job and are content to take what they wish from whoever and wherever they can without regards for giving anything back, so she probably has that to look forward to. Does she deserve every ounce of pain and humiliation heaped upon her by an enraged fandom? YES!!!!!!!!!! Everyone else? Maybe not so much.

TWO: THE CLASS

One of the most controversial parts of “Chameleon”, which is itself a controversial statement, was the way the other members of Ms. Bustier’s class acted with Lila and Marinette. Yes, it annoyed me to see them fawning over Lila and ignoring Marinette, but I decided to look at it from another angle other than them being secretly selfish jerks who’ll drop the sweetest friend they’ve got for the new girl with her fabulously fabricated life story. In my stories, Lila is the only one who really suffers because, in canon, she’s the only one who really deserves it. The others, yes, they do deserve a slap around the head but not being thrown to the wolves as well. None of them, except Chloe and maybe Kim, have demonstrated bullying or unpleasant behaviour beyond typical teenage acts. Which brings me to my point; THEY’RE CHILDREN! Children can be stupid, children can make mistakes, children can easily miss things. I will elaborate.

First, the lies. Yes, the fact that they believe such fabulous tales to be true is a bit annoying and somewhat out of character since they all seem to be quite clever for the most part, but we have to consider it from another point of view. The only people who know Lila is lying are Marinette, Adrien and US. The AUDIENCE. WE know, and so we can see that it’s nothing but a pile of shite, if you’ll pardon the expression. I considered this; when you meet people and they talk about things, you don’t automatically wonder if they’re lying to you. Why would you? So the class are not stupid, just trusting. They have absolutely no reason to even think that they’re being monstrously deceived. Why on earth would they? They’re just kids. Clever, kind, very talented kids, but still kids. And that brings me to my second point. We know Lila’s stories are a bunch of lies, but who’s to say we wouldn’t all believe her if we weren’t aware of this? Even if they were true, perhaps they’re too farfetched to be true. Again, consider the people who compose Ms. Bustier’s class.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Hugely talented fashion designer, has met and is on very friendly terms with Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, has garnered the attention and praise of Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois (people who are notoriously impossible to please), won a gaming tournament and her parents run the best bakery in Paris, which is up against some pretty stiff competition.

Adrien Agreste. World famous fashion model, hugely wealthy, a fencing champion, polyglot who can speak English, French, Japanese and Chinese in addition to Morse code, skilled martial artist and heir to the Gabriel Agreste brand and family fortune.

Max Kante. Genius level intellect, capable of creating an AI advanced enough to be akumatised (which can only happen to sentient beings), skilled computer programmer and hacker and has a mother who is an astronaut.

Le Chien Kim. Sports champion, has won first place in a County Athletics Tournament and is an excellent runner and swimmer.

Alix Kubdel. Her father and brother both work at the Louvre, the former being senior enough to be entrusted with directing the Egyptian wing, and apparently lives there. Skilled at rollerblading and a gifted street artist.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Highly talented artist who is able to create detailed and accurate sketches in moments and is the illustrator of a popular comic about Ladybug.

Ivan Bruel. Drummer of Kitty Section and seems to have some talent in songwriting.

Mylene Haprele. Her father is a skilled mime actor and she herself has some talent there.

Juleka Couffaine. Bass guitarist of Kitty Section, also has some talent in make-up artistry and fashion modelling. Lives on a houseboat.

Rose Lavillant. Lead singer of Kitty Section, also a personal friend of Prince Ali of Achu and prominent charity advocate.

Sabrina Raincomprix. Her father is a police officer who is pretty good at his job and had the courage to stand up to the Mayor rather than compromise his values.

Chloe Bourgeois. Daughter of Paris’ Mayor Andre Bourgeois and prominent fashion critic Audrey Bourgeois.

Alya Cesaire. Founder of the Ladyblog, an established source of information on the superheroes, and has appeared on live TV to speak about it.

Nino Lahiffe. DJ and filmmaker, his skill with music was enough to make Mayor Bourgeois dance even though he hadn’t done so for several decades.

When you look at it, nearly all of the class members are exceptionally talented, well-connected or extraordinary in some way. So what’s one more into the bargain? Hence, one reason why they so readily listen to and believe Lila’s lies is because they aren’t ludicrously impossible from their point of view and they actually have people in the class who’ve done the same thing in some cases. The only reason Marinette wasn’t taken in from the start is because she’s Ladybug, which isn’t something she can just come out and say.

Next, the seating plan and the napkin. Yes, it was a bit mean and inconsiderate of the class to move the seating plan around without hearing Marinette out, but we must again consider it from their point of view. Marinette is the only one of them who knows she’s a liar (apart from Adrien) and they’re just trying to accommodate a girl who is nice and kind and suffering from a hearing problem, as far as they’re concerned. They have no comprehension that their kindness is being manipulated and taken advantage of just so she can get what she wants, and without Marinette’s context her reluctance seems unreasonable and a bit out of character. Adding to that, Marinette is nothing but accommodating to others if they’re in need, the class know this and naturally assume she’ll be the same because they’re unaware of the true context between her and Lila. So from their point of view, Marinette is being surprisingly out of character with such a nice, vulnerable girl.

The napkin is where it gets tricky, but I’ll do my best. Lila excels at reading situations and emotionally manipulating them to her advantage. Logically, a napkin would not harm a human eye unless it was shoved into it and even if it were made of rough material like burlap, at most it would cause irritation or minor damage to the eye’s surface. We know this, and presumably they know this. But when you’re reacting emotionally, you’re not thinking logically. Lila pretended that the act of catching the napkin caused her great pain and pinned Marinette as the agitator. Now, normally the first reaction to seeing another in distress or pain is shock and sympathy towards them, followed by indignation on their behalf and anger towards the person who caused it. Emotion tends to cloud judgement and any fundamentally good person gets emotionally charged if they see another person in distress. Adding to this is Marinette’s (again from their point of view) out of character action towards Lila and Lila’s convincing act of being in pain and distress. Perhaps later they might have thought about how odd it was, but come to the conclusion that they misread the situation. Max, especially glaring in regards to the napkin because of his genius level intellect, is probably a big offender there. It has been shown that he’s a little awkward with social situations, like when he was reeling off statistics in “Dark Cupid” and did not consider the human element in Chloe’s potential response to Kim’s request, so it’s quite possible that he later analysed the napkin thing and reached the conclusion that it was some sort of joke (I got this from ChaoticNeutral’s Missing fanfic) that he didn’t quite get. After a bit of reflection, they may have concluded that they were a bit hasty and unfair in assuming that Marinette would just go along with them without input and resumed the normal seating chart with her involvement.

Now we come to the problem of Alya. Often self-proclaimed best friend of Marinette, a shoulder to cry on and quick with a plan or a consolation, it was a bit soured when Alya kept brushing off Marinette’s issue with Lila as mere jealousy on her part, either of her shared interest in Adrien or Lila’s grandiose tales. This may seem out of character for Alya and a bit hypocritical of her proclaimed best-friend status, but again the situation needs to be read into a bit more closely. Alya knows that Marinette has a problem with jealousy when it comes to Adrien and new girls, Kagami being a very prominent example, and naturally assumes that’s what happening with Lila. That argument does lose relevance in the wake of Kagami and Marinette becoming friends, but Alya may not necessarily be aware of that and thinks that Marinette is still just jealous without realising that she’s capable of resolving it. Hence, that’s why Alya’s not yet realised that Marinette is capable of overcoming jealousy in regards to Adrien and reached the conclusion that if Marinette is still steadfastly refusing to get along with Lila, then something else has to be going on. 

THREE: ADRIEN’S ADVICE

At the end of “Chameleon”, Marinette once more wants to confront Lila and debunk her lies, only for Adrien to stop her. The advice he gives her is that since Lila is only telling a few little “white lies” that’ll inevitably fall apart anyway, there’s no sense in trying to expose her because that’ll only end in her getting akumatised again. So in an attempt to keep the peace, protect Marinette from Lila’s retaliation as an akuma and prevent Lila from the emotional distress of being akumatised, Adrien advises her to take the “high road” and ignore Lila’s lies because they’re not hurting each other. That ended up pissing off a LOT of people and hurting Marinette in the long run because Lila had already marked her as an enemy and Marinette ended up helpless against her torrent of lies and deception, only getting out of it because Adrien put his foot down and forced Lila to retract it. His advice was piss-poor in the context of the situation and caused a fair amount of discontent and sourness towards him, but once again we need to view the situation in a different light.

Adrien is smart. Very smart. The trouble is, he’s only very book-smart. He speaks Japanese and Chinese, plays piano, does well in science class and understands Morse code. Unfortunately, he’s sorely lacking in street smarts owing to having spent most of his life coddled and isolated as a homeschooled child with his only friend being Chloe Bourgeois, who acted out because of issues with her mother, as well as social occasions where he was taught to smile, be polite and avoid conflict. As such, he lacks an understanding of just how people can work and how vile and dangerous they can be. Lying is something he’s probably had experience with, being the wealthy model son of a fashion designer, having paparazzi dogging his every step and tabloids gossipping constantly about his life. Eventually people realise the lies are not true and the paparazzi and tabloids stop paying attention to him and churning out their lies. As such, he treats Lila and her lies as being like that; telling lies and sensational stories for attention and shock value, though likely he has not experienced the hounding that ensues as much because his father keeps him locked up inside the family mansion most of the time. What he does not realise is the fact that Lila has a different reason for lying than most; apart from attention, Lila uses her lies to ruin the lives and reputations of other people and is willing to make those lies appear real to sell the deception. The lies she comes up with in these regards paint the victims as bullies, thieves and liars themselves, weakening or destroying their reputations, friendships and futures, which can happen with paparazzi and tabloids in real life. Adrien was also, at the time, completely unaware of Lila’s true nature as a spiteful, vindictive and easily provoked attention-seeker and thought she was just a misunderstood girl with a difficult home life like him and who could be made good by setting a good example. It wasn’t until “Oni-Chan”, where she forced her way into his home, got his bodyguard and mother figure in trouble, akumatised Kagami and deliberately put Ladybug in mortal danger that he began to see her true face, and it only truly sank in in “Ladybug”, when she framed Marinette and got her expelled out of pure cruelty and spite. His time as a hero and at school had gradually exposed him to the darker side of humanity, showing him that some people are just truly bad and beyond saving, but those two episodes practically slammed it into his face. He also did not realise that Marinette, given her very strong feelings for him, would follow his advice against her own better judgement and not deviate from it at all out of fear of disappointing him, which meant she did not put herself on guard for Lila’s sabotage attempts and was caught out. Also tying into her feelings for him, she did not tell him of Lila’s threat in the bathroom because she feared he would not believe her or end up on Lila’s bad side as well. Had she told him or had he asked if there was more to the situation between them and learned of the threat, he would not have told her to take the high road at all.

So to sum up here, Adrien’s advice wasn’t necessarily bad advice, it just wasn’t the correct advice to give in that situation. That isn’t his fault, as he wasn’t privy to the full details and unaware of Lila’s true nature, so he was giving advice that from where he stood was the best advice to give. As for his response to Lila, it may seem a bit weak but we’re judging it from our own point of view. Most of us probably wanted to strangle her with her own hair and throw her in the Seine for what she did to Marinette, so naturally we were a little ticked off at his somewhat muted reaction. However, recall that he can be sneaky when he wants to be and whilst a bit naive to the seedier aspects of the world, is far from stupid. Instead of a futile attempt at making Lila tell the truth, he instead asked her to use her lying skills to get Marinette restored to school with a clean record in exchange for a modelling gig with him. This may seem like Lila getting what she wants without consequences, but consequences aren’t immediately apparent. Lila’s lie about having a disease that makes her lie against her will could theoretically have caused her to trap herself within her own lies. Since Mr. Damocles was fooled by it, he might inform the other staff and it could trickle down into the students. Therefore, next time Lila tries to spin one of her tales everyone will just assume her disease is acting up and not react. I could be wrong, of course; a lot can happen in the upcoming series. But you never know.

In conclusion, there is always a different way to view a situation rather than chalking it up to bad writing and sudden onset of moronic behaviour. I love Miraculous Ladybug and it’s rich roster of characters (except Lila), and hate seeing so many of them turned into monsters over one episode. I didn’t much like Chameleon at first, but after I reviewed it and had a good long think, I realised how it could be cleverly setting up for something big in the future. Try to see things from a new angle, or put yourself in the shoes of one of the class and think from their point of view. They don’t have all the facts that we do, so they can’t be expected to react in the same way. Don’t take this as me planning to stop writing salt fics, however. Lila has not yet received appropriate punishment for what she’s done and until that happens, I’ll keep churning them out. 

I hope this proves a useful and informative guide.


End file.
